paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aida
Aida was desighned for me by Lunar Lex. She is a Traveler Pup who is friends with the Paw Patrol. She loves visiting them and telling her stories about her adventures around the world. Apperance Aida is a Havanese, Shes very small and fluffy. Shes mostly tan with red on the bottom of her ears. The toes of her front paws. The backs of her back legs. Her back and most of her tail besides the tip thats white. She also has darker tan Between her eyes. She has hot pink eyes. She wears a Red bandana with purple striped on the front and she also carried around a mesanger bag where she carried a notebook to write down stories, a camera for her to take pictures with and a bunch of extra room for suveners. Personality Shes a Very Sweet and caring pup. She is always welcome to help others especialy when it has to do with languages. She isnt very Self concious about many things and is open about alot of things but she gets nervous when talking to pups because of her accent and feels like she might be made fun of for having it. Bio Aida was born and raised in a small town of Sweden. A Few months later the family couldnt take care of her so she was adopted by a woman in america. On her way from Germany to America she found out about a lot of paces and she engoyed it so much that she decided that eventualy she wanted to start traveling. A Month later she got lost and ended up on a ship to Adventure Bay. Once she got there she found an abandoned shack. She was trying to fix it when a peace of wood broke and pined her down. A boy saw her and called the paw patrol and thats how she met them. The paw patrol helped her finish up her shack and she moved in. She now Travels the world and stays in places for months at a time. But still lives in the shack that is protected by the Mayor. Trivia Random * She has her own home, its alot smaller then most since she lives there alone but she keeps all her scrapbooks and other things from her trips there. * She is a Pollyglot but her most prominent languages are German, English and Swedish * She was born and raised in Sweden and thats her first language * Shes Pansexual * She has a Thick Swedish Accent that she gets very self concious about * She is friends with Alexander and calls him her International buddy Crush When shes traveling she meets alot of pups and every once in a while she will meet a pup that she falls in love with but rarely does she ever end up getting to meet them. Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Futur Gen Collabs Current Gen Futur Gen Songs/Games Gallery Aina.jpg|Aina drawn by Lunar Lex Scrapbook.jpg|Sketch of her telling a story to some pups Pictures.jpg|Aida likes to stop pups on the street and take pictures of them Aida.jpg|In the winter she wears a Blue and Yellow Scarf, Also a little picture of her Camera and a Sketch of what her Notebooks look like Aidasketch.jpg|First Sketch of her Aidascarf.jpg|Digitalized picture of Aida, Colored her Scarf (I finaly decided on a Swedish one) Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters